Worried Sick
by cumi-cumi
Summary: "Setelah aku selesai menggambar objek yang membuatku puas, aku akan pulang dari rumah sakit," Shikamaru melirik tempat sampah yang penuh dengan gulungan kertas hasil gambaran Sai. 'Hmm. Tapi sepertinya ia tak akan pernah puas atau—ah. Atau itu hanya alibinya saja karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan sisi Ino, huh'/Terinspirasi dari scene saiino di novel Sasuke Hiden: Book of Sunrise'


**Disclaimer: **all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Possible OOC. Typos. SaixIno. dldr.

.

_Yang belum baca, jadi scene canon di novelnya itu: _

_-Sai notis Ino Shika Cho dari chouju giga_

_-Sai megang lengan Ino dan bilang "Hati-hati/awas"_

_-Sai bawa Ino dan Aoba ke rumah sakit _

_-Shika-Cho ketemu Sai di rumah sakit lagi gambar di sebelah ranjang Ino dan dia beralasan dia mau nyelesaiin gambarnya dulu baru dia pulang_

* * *

.

.

**Worried Sick**

.

.

Begitu mendengar suara ledakan dari arah gerbang Konoha, Sai, Naruto, dan Sakura yang awalnya berada di kantor Hokage buru-buru melesat dengan burung chouju giga milik sang seniman.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sai mengarahkan burungnya menuju ke arah sumber ledakan—menuju ke tempat dimana asap hitam mulai membumbung tinggi membelah udara.

Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan Rokudaime dan Shizune mengenai kenapa kiranya beberapa ninja dari beberapa negara menghilang—saat tiba-tiba ledakan keras itu menggelegar.

Sai menduga, ledakan ini juga pasti berasal dari musuh yang sama. Terlalu banyak keganjilan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di dunia shinobi.

Maka dengan urgensi itulah, Sai sebisa mungkin mempercepat laju burung chouju giga-nya. Mereka harus cepat sebelum musuh masuk ke desa dan mencapai pemukiman.

Sai menyipitkan matanya begitu ia menangkap sosok bersurai keemasan panjang yang tengah berdiri bersama dua orang lain di sisinya. Posisi mereka bertiga cukup dekat dengan sumber ledakan berada.

_Ah, dia..._

Sai tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu berhasil dengan cepat menemukannya. Akhir-akhir ini terutama. Atensinya selalu saja terampas dan tak pernah meleset untuk menemukan dia di antara kerumunan—entah bagaimana.

Sai yang mengendarai burung chouji giga-nya lantas memutuskan untuk berbelok tiba-tiba, kini berbalik untuk mengarah ke tempat sosok itu berada.

Ia mengambil tikungan yang cukup tajam dan cukup rendah, hingga mereka hampir saja menabrak atap pemukiman warga.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Naruto dari balik punggungnya. Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu rupanya bingung karena Sai justru berbelok arah secara absurd seperti itu. Tapi melihat tiga siluet familiar yang tertangkap matanya, akhirnya membuat Naruto mengerti

"Shikamaru?!" Kini gantian Sakura yang menyahut, terheran-heran. Sementara Naruto memekik nyaring, "Ada Ino dan Chouji juga! Bagus sekali kau menyadari mereka, Sai," ujar Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Bagaimana mungkin Sai melewatkan mereka—atau dia, lebih tepatnya.

Dia yang akhir-akhir ini memang selalu memenuhi isi kepala Sai tak lekang waktu.

Sai memilih untuk tak menggubris Naruto, dan kini merendahkan burungnya menuju ke tempat Ino-Shika-Chou berdiri. Mereka bertiga menoleh bersamaan, menyadari keberadaan tim 7 yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Seolah sudah terprogram otomatis, pandangan Sai dan Ino langsung terkunci satu sama lain. Dan benar saja kan—efeknya langsung terasa detik itu juga.

Sai bisa merasakan relung dadanya tiba-tiba menghangat, diiringi oleh detak jantung yang terpompa lebih cepat kala kelereng sebiru samudra itu menyambutnya.

Selama sepersekian detik mereka tak mampu berpaling, dibuai oleh semesta ciptaan mereka sendiri-kalau saja Shikamaru tak berseru dan mengalihkan mereka kepada permasalahan yang lebih genting.

Sai buru-buru mengalihkan pandang, mencoba fokus pada situasi saat ini.

Ia mulai mengerti mengenai ideologi Danzo sekarang. Sesalah-salahnya doktrin lelaki itu, myatanya emosi manusia memang bisa membuatmu 'lemah' dan terdistrak.

Tapi anehnya juga, Sai sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Kalian sedang menuju ke gerbang juga?" Shinobi Nara itu pun bertanya.

Tim 7 mengangguk, dan Sai menawarkan, menggidikan dagu ke burung yang ditungganginya, "Ayo naiklah,"

Ketiga ninja itu bergegas menaiki punggung burung chouju giga Sai yang cukup lebar. Enam orang dalam satu burung memang agak merepotkan, tapi itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti bagi Sai. Ia cukup yakin ia punya kemampuan chakra control yang baik.

Naruto dan Sakura secara otomatis bergeser, memberi ruang bagi Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk duduk, sementara Ino tanpa sengaja mendudukan diri tepat di sampingnya. Mereka sempatkan diri untuk mengerling dan bertukar senyum singkat, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali melesat di udara menuju destinasi yang dikehendaki.

"Kami tadi sedang menyelidiki informasi pelanggan Ino yang tiba-tiba menghilang," Shikamaru berucap.

Dari kalimat Shikamaru, mereka langsung mengingat mengenai laporan Sakura di kantor Hokage beberapa saat yang lalu. Dimana ada pelanggan rutin Ino yang tiba-tiba saja musnah seolah ditelan bumi, tanpa kabar sama sekali.

"Apa kalian dapat petunjuk?" Itu Sakura yang bertanya.

"Tidak," Ino menghela nafas sedih. Sai jadi ikut-ikutan gusar. Ia tidak suka sorot mata sedih yang tergambar di bola mata biru langit Ino yang biasanya begitu ekspresif dan ceria.

Sai tiba-tiba punya hasrat besar untuk melakukan sesuatu agar ia bisa menghapus ekspresi sedih di wajah gadis itu—entah bagaimana caranya.

"Dari informasi yang kami himpun, ia terakhir terlihat di sebuah penginapan. Dan pemiliknya sendiri mengatakan bahwa pelangganku itu telah kembali ke Konoha, tapi nyatanya ia tak pernah muncul lagi,"

"Apa kalian sudah bertanya pada keluarganya mengenai keberadaanya?" Sakura mendesak. Terlalu banyak keanehan terjadi disini. Tiba-tiba saja banyak para warga dan ninja yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Ia sudah tak punya keluarga atau sanak saudara," Ino menggeleng, muram, "Orang ini... Tadaichi-san, kehilangan istrinya ketika ia masih muda. Istrinya meninggal karena sakit. Aku sudah mengenalnya sedari kecil. Ia selalu datang ke toko bunga kami dan membeli bunga untuk berziarah ke makam istrinya. Setahuku dia sempat berada di ANBU selama beberapa waktu, tetapi dia lalu pensiun tahun ini. Sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang, dia terakhir mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama istrinya,"

Chouji menambahkan, "Dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang pada Kumo dan Kiri, kami khawatir insiden yang terjadi sebenarnya berhubungan,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku juga berpikir begitu,"

"Aku dengar Kumokagure juga sedang menginvestigasi ini, tapi hal itu jadi begitu sulit karena hujan deras yang sedang melanda membuat semua jejak jadi menghilang,"

Chouji pasti mendapat informasi ini dari Karui, seorang kunoichi dari Kumokagure yang sepertinya sedang dekat dengannya.

Sai ingat Karui. Ia adalah kunoichi berambut merah yang dulu pernah menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur karena melindugi Sasuke—sampai akhirnya Sai harus turun tangan untuk menghalangi.

Sai juga mendengar akan kemungkinan Karui dan Chouji terlibat hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Ia mendengar gosip ini dari Ino. Namun benar atau tidaknya, Sai tidak tahu.

"Yah kira kira begitulah situasinya,. Haaah, merepotkan," Shikamaru menutup cerita dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

"Hei, lihat! Kenapa Barrier Team hanya berdiri saja disana?!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang.

Dan benar-benar saja, para ninja anggota Konoha Barrier Team tampak bergerak defensif dan menghindari kontak fisik dengan musuh di depan mereka. Aneh sekali. Kenapa mereka tak menyerang walau diserang begitu?

Sai memutuskan untuk merendahkan burungnya agar mereka bisa memperhatikan lebih dekat mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba Ino memekik, merebut atensi mereka berlima.

"Ada apa Ino?" Sakura bertanya, khawatir.

Tetapi untuk kali ini, Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia bergerak untuk mencodongkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran tubuh chouju giga Sai, bermaksud melihat lebih dekat.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang lelaki yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah bawah dan berusaha menyerang Ino—sebelum mereka semua sempat bereaksi. Gerakannya begitu cepat, layaknya shinobi ahli.

"Ino, hati-hati!" Sai dengan cekatan mencengkram lengan Ino dan menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang musuh hingga ia terpukul mundur.

Keenam shinobi desa Konoha itu cepat-cepat mengambil senjata, mengenggam kunai di tangan masing-masing, sembari Sai membawa posisi burungnya lebih tinggi untuk menghindari musuh yang bisa saja menyerang mereka secara mendadak seperti tadi.

Sai menoleh pada Ino yang tengah terduduk dengan bola mata membulat. Alis Sai berkerut, terlebih ketika ia menangkap sebuah goresan di pipi Ino dengan setetes darah yang mengalir di permukaan kulitnya. Menimbulkan kontras yang terlihat begitu nyata.

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya lebih dahulu dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak mungkin," Ino menggumam dengan kepala yang tergeleng-geleng, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saking terkejutnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" Chouji bertanya lebih lembut, menepuk-nepuk bahu sang sahabat. Ia mau tak mau jadi ikut khawatir kalau begini. Ino tampak sangat shockkarena kejadian barusan.

Ino menegak ludah, sambil ia berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Bibirnya agak bergetar ketika akhirnya ia memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar dan menyebut,

"…..Tadaichi-san."

"Huh?"

"Tadaichi-san!" Ino sekali lagi memekik, mengagetkan mereka semua. Telunjuknya yang masih gemetaran menunjuk ke arah tempat musuh tadi berada. "Yang menyerangku tadi memang Tadaichi-san. Tidak salah lagi!"

"Apa kau yakin, Ino?" Shikamaru meminta penjelasan, ekspresi serius tampak hadir di wajah tegasnya.

Ino mengangguk, matanya tak lepas sekalipun dari sosok Tadaichi yang kembali bangkit untuk bersiap menyerang, "Aku yakin sekali! Tapi... dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menghianati dan menyerang Konoha. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan loyal. Bagaimana bisa?"

Shikamaru melipat tangan di depan dada, "Jika begitu, mungkinkah ia berada di bawah pengaruh genjutsu?"

"Mungkin saja," Sakura mengangguk, kedua bola mata jade-nya mengamati dengan was was sekumpulan musuh disana yang berjalan layaknya zombie, "Aku juga berpikir begitu, Shikamaru. Dan kurasa... cukup masuk akal kalau sekumpulan musuh itu adalah ninja dan para penduduk Konoha yang hilang,"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Ah, jadi itulah kenapa tim Barrier Team memilih untuk tidak menyerang balik? Musuh kita adalah penduduk Konoha sendiri,"

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, ia membentuk segel jutsu Kagebunshin dan berseru sembari ia melompat dari punggung burung chouju giga Sai, "Apapun itu! Kita harus menolong mereka semua 'ttebayo! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

.

**ooOOoo**

.

Sai merasa semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Pertarungan dengan strategi yang cenderung defensif itu pun terjadi. Mereka harus memutar otak untuk tak menyakiti musuh karena begitu musuh tergores oleh benda tajam, mereka akan langsung meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Mereka akhirnya mendapat bantuan dari Hinata Uzumaki istri Naruto yang baru dipersunting sahabatnya sebulan yang lalu, untuk memukul titik chakra para musuh sehingga mereka lemah tak berdaya.

Mereka juga mendapat bantuan dari Aoba dari divisi T&I untuk melepaskan pikiran musuh dari genjutsu. Dengan bantuan Aoba dan Ino, mereka akhirnya bisa masuk ke pikiran dan melepaskan mereka dari jerat genjutsu musuh. Sayang, mereka berdua harus sama-sama berakhir kehilangan banyak chakra.

Sai bisa merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika ia menyadari keadaan Ino.

Tubuhnya lemas dan wajahnya pucat pasi di pangkuan Sakura. Ia jelas kehilangan banyak chakra. Dan kalau tidak segera ditangani, Ino bisa…

"Sai! Bawa Ino dan Aoba-san ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang! Aku harus segera menolong mereka!" ultimatum Sakura barusan bagai sebuah petir di siang bolong baginya.

Sai tak bisa membiarkan Ino pergi. Tidak. Tidak lagi.

_Tidak setelah Shin._

Sai tak mau merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Sai buru buru menarikan ujung kuasnya ke gulungan perkamen dan membentuk burung Chouju giga-nya—bergegas membawa mereka bertiga ke rumah sakit Konoha. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sai menggigit bibirnya. Jantung-nya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

"Ino, tolong..."

Ia memang tak lantang mengucapkannya.

Ia hanya mengutarakannya lewat gumaman di bawah nafas. Namun kesungguhan itu menyerta, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya meraih tangan Ino yang dingin dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu.

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya. Ada harapan dan doa yang mengiringi hembusan nafas itu di antara partikel udara.

.

.

"_Tolong bertahanlah,"_

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

Dari posisinya yang terduduk di samping ranjang Ino kini, Sai tak sekalipun shdi melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Ino yang tengah tertidur damai. Sai menolak beranjak dari sana. Meskipun Sakura tadi sempat menyuruhnya untuk mengganti baju misinya yang ternoda dengan darah dan debu.

_Sai... tidak mau meninggalkan Ino disini._

Ia ingin melihat Ino. Meskipun saat ini kelopak matanya terpejam, menutupi netra sebiru laut yang selalu disukai Sai. Nafasnya mengalun teratur dari hidungnya yang dipasangi selang oksigen. Bibir pucatnya terkatup rapat. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, dengan sebuah selang infus dan selang lainnya—entah untuk apa—tertancap disana.

Sai sama sekali tak menyukai pemandangan ini.

Ino yang diketahuinya tidak seperti ini.

Ino yang Sai tahu adalah Ino yang ceria, gadis yang selalu dikelilingi oleh bunga dan flora, selalu menawarkan senyum cerah kepada siapapun, tertawa dengan suaranya yang renyah dan nyaring. Suara tawa seorang hawa yang paling disukai Sai dan tak membuatnya jengkel.

Bukan Ino yang saat ini terkulai lemas di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit seperti ini.

Mengamati Ino, Sai sama sekali tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya sedari tadi.

Ia ingat pernah merasakan perasaan ini.

Perasaan ini…Perasaan ketika ia kehilangan Shin. Perasaan ketika ia melihat Naruto, Sakura, dan teman teman Konohanya disakiti.

Tapi yang kali ini lebih besar sampai Sai merasa kesulitan bernafas.

.

_Ino..._

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?_

.

Sai tahu Ino ada disini. Di depan matanya. Dan Sakura sendiri telah mengatakan padanya bahwa Ino akan baik-baik saja—tetapi tetap saja. Sai tak bisa mengusir rasa sesak itu seratus persen dari relung dadanya, tak tahu kenapa. Yang diinginkannya Sai saat ini adalah... ia ingin melihatnya lagi.

Melihat bola matanya. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Suaranya. _Semuanya_.

Ia ingin melihat Ino terbangun dan mendendangkan namanya seperti sedia kala.

"Permisi,"

Sai terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang telah menggeser pintu kamar Ino. Ia menemukan seorang wanita baya berambut cokelat bersanggul yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah bento dan sebuket bunga dogwood.

_Itu Ibu Ino._

Sai bergegas bangkit dari kursi dan membungkuk, menyapa sang wanita yang terkekeh kecil, "Selamat siang, Yamanaka-san," sapa Sai.

"Santai saja Sai-san, tidak perlu tegang begitu," ujar Ibu Ino dengan penuh pengertian.

Sai hanya mampu tersenyum ala kadarnya. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan mengungkit ujung bibirnya saja terasa berat.

_Aneh_. Padahal dulu dia ahli sekali mengukir senyum di situasi apapun.

Nyonya Yamanaka menggeser pintu, dan Sai pun melangkah mendekat untuk menawarkan bantuan pada ibu Ino untuk membawakan bento-nya, sementara wanita itu berjalan ke arah vas bunga, mengisinya dengan air lalu bunga dogwood di tangannya.

Sai menawarkan Ibu Ino untuk duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Ino. Nyonya paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan mengiyakan tawaran Sai, sedangkan Sai memilih untuk berdiri di samping Ibu Ino. Keduanya menjatuhkan pandangan pada sang pewaris Yamanaka yang masih betah dibuai oleh Dewa Morpheus di ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Nyonya Yamanaka pun membuka suara.

Sai tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun dari sosok Ino, menjawab, "Kata Sakura keadaan Ino sudah berangsur membaik, Yamanaka-sama. Tim medic-ninhanya perlu menstabilkan sirkulasi chakra dan tekanan darahnya,"

"Syukurlah," Nyonya Yamanaka menghela nafas, penuh syukur. Ia meraih tangan Ino dan membelainya, "Aku begitu khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau ia meninggalkanku seperti Inoichi,"

"_Oh... jadi ini yang namanya perasaan khawatir ya_," Sai menggumam rendah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya di atas dadanya secara impulsif.

Gumaman Sai itu membuat Nyonya Yamanaka akhirnya mengerling ke arahnya, air mukanya penuh tanda tanya.

Sai turut menoleh pada istri Inoichi itu, kemudian menundukan wajahnya dan lebih tertarik mengamati ujung-ujung jari kakinya, "Saya juga takut Ino meninggalkan saya. Saya tak mau kehilangannya, seperti saya yang kehilangan kakak saya dulu. Saya ingin melihat dia membuka matanya dan tertawa lagi. Saya merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat disini. Sangat sesak sampai rasanya sulit bernafas. Saya pikir saya sakit, tapi..." Ia mendongak. Satu tangannya mencengkram crop-top-nya di bagian dadanya. Keningnya berkerut dalam dan alisnya saling bertautan,

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya perasaan khawatir?"

Ibu Ino mengukir senyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Melihat senyum teduh itu, Sai jadi teringat pada senyum Ino.

Mereka punya senyum menenangkan yang sama, begitupula dengan perasaan yang menyertaiya.

Melihat senyum itu membuat hati Sai tiba-tiba terasa lebih damai.

Ino memang secada fisik lebih mirip sang Ayah, tetapi jika begini, Sai jadi bisa melihat persamaan yang dimiliki oleh ibu dan anak ini.

"Sai-san," panggil ibu Ino. Sai pun mengerjap, spontan menimpali dengan, "Ya?"

"Kau... pasti perhatian sekali pada Ino, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada ringan.

Sai mengerjap sekali lagi, "Tentu saja, karena Ino adalah teman—" Sai menggumam, nadanya menggantung dan berubag ragu-ragu, "Ino adalah..." ia kesulitan melanjutkan. Ia ingin mengatakan 'teman' karena tentu saja, mereka memang berteman kan?

Tapi sekarang, Sai merasa, sekedar teman saja rasanya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Ino dan apa yang ia rasakan untuk gadis itu. Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lain adalah teman.

Tapi Sai tak punya keinginan untuk selalu ingin berada di sisi mereka, melihat senyum mereka, mendengar tawanya— mendekapnya.

_Jadi… apakah benar mereka lebih dari teman? Bisakah mereka?_

_Memang apa yang dia harapkan sih?_

Nyonya Yamanaka terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung yang menggores wajah Sai. Ia tampak begitu polos dan lucu layaknya seorang anak kecil. Tak mengherankan jika putrinya itu akhirnya dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan pemuda ini.

"Ino sering menceritakan dirimu padaku," Ibu Ino akhirnya kembali angkat bicara, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri 'penderitaan' Sai yang tiada ujung. Biarkan saja Ino yang menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Entah nantinya mereka menjadi teman atau lebih, itu keputusan mereka berdua.

"Benarkah?" Sai tampak tertarik.

"Hm," Sang wanita baya itu mengangguk, menoleh kembali pada Ino yang tertidur, "Kau adalah teman yang baik untuk Ino, Sai. Dia selalu menceritakan hal-hal baik tentang dirimu selama ini. Ia sslalu menyebut dirimu. Sai ini, Sai itu," ia bercerita sembari terkikik kecil.

"Aa," Sai mengangguk, kini ikut memandangi Ino. Perasaan hangat menyelinap masuk ke dalam sanubari, dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya tanpa permisi. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Ino hadir dalam imaginasi, bagaimana kilau matanya yang ekspresif seolah ikut bernarasi, "Dia... Ino... dia juga gadis yang baik. Meskipun ia berisik, cerewet, dan galak—"

Ibu Ino mendadam tertawa kecil, yang mau tak mau membuat Sai ikut tersenyum karenanya. Sang pemilik jutsu chouju giga itu pun melanjutkan, "Tapi dia selalu menolong orang disekitarnya, menjulurkan tangannya pada siapapun yang membutuhkan,"

Sai mengangkat tangannya, mengamati telapak tangannya. Tangan yang sama yang dulu pernah digenggam Ino untuk menariknya keluar dari genjutsu Gengo di Land of Silence.

_Tangan Ino_. Tangan yang menolong Sai terbebas dari perasaan rendah diri dan menuntunnya untuk bangkit kembali.

Ibu Ino pun tersenyum mengamati lelaki itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengenggam tangan Sai yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Sai sedikit berjengit. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan tangannya akan digenggam oleh dekap hangat keibuan Nyonya Yamanaka.

"Sai..." ujarnya penuh kelembutan, laksana untaian sutra, "Tolong jaga Ino ya," pintanya. Bola mata hazel milik Ibu Ino menatap lurus lurus, penuh rasa percaya dan harapan pada Sai yang hanya mampu terpaku.

Sai terbelenggu dalam kebisuan untuk beberapa saat. Sampai sedetik kemudian, senyum itu pun muncul seketika. Ia memberikan sedikit remasan pada genggaman tangan Ibu Ino di tangannya, lalu mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, Nyonya Yamanaka pun tersenyum.

.

Meski Sai tidak menyuarakannya dengan lantang, Nyonya Yamanaka sama sekali tak melewatkan sorot kesungguhan yang memancar di kedua mata dan genggaman tangan pemuda itu.

.

Nyonya Yamanaka kembali menatap sang putri yang masih tertidur di singgasananya, dan ia pun mendesahkan nafas. Bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang mengirinya.

.

_Inoichi... Ino kita sudah dewasa._

_._

_Dan sepertinya, tak akan lama lagi, kita akan segera ketambahan anggota keluarga baru._

_._

_Aku harap kau menyukainya._

_._

_Namanya Sai, anata._

.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

Hari telah menjelang malam, namun Shikamaru dan Chouji masih bisa melihat para shinobi yang berlalu lalang sibuk berjaga di bagian perbatasan.

Desa Konoha jadi agak gempar setelah kejadian meledaknya manusia-manusia itu secara misterius. Tujuan sebenarnua para musuh masih belum terbaca secara jelas, dan masih ada kemungkinan kejadian semacam itu akan terulang kembali.

Desa-desa telah berusaha meningkatkan pengamanan—termasuk Konoha. Menambah aparat penjaga gerbang dan memeriksa dengan ketat para penduduk yang keluar masuk desa.

Shikamaru dan Chouji berbelok menuju ke arah rumah sakit Konoha. Niatan mereka adalah menjenguk sahabat mereka, Ino, yang tadi sempat tak sadarkan diri setelah menggunakan jutsu untuk menyelamatkan penduduk Desa yang terkena genjutsu.

Shikamaru dan Chouji berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ke tempat kamar Ino dirawat di bangsal lantai 2. Shikamaru berjalan dengan satu tangan terselip di saku celana, sedangkan Chouji menenteng sebuah keranjang buah.

Mereka lantas berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama Yamanaka Ino terpampang. Shikamaru yang tak menenteng apapun memutuskan untuk menggeser pintu.

Keduanya hanya berdiri di depan pintu untuk sesaat. Mereka dibuat terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"…ah? Sai?"

"Hai,"

Mereka menemukan Sai tengah terduduk di samping ranjang Ino yang masih belum siuman, sedang mengenggam sebuah pensil. Kedua kakinya disilangkan, dan di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku sketsa yang terbuka.

"Kau sedari tadi ada disini, Sai?" Chouji bertanya sembari ia menggeser pintu dibelakangnya untuk menutupnya.

"Ya, begitulah,"

Mereka mendekat ke arah Sai dan mengintip dari balik punggungnya untuk melihat apa yang Sai gambar di buku sketsanya. Ia ternyata sedang menggambar bunga dari vas yang ada disamping ranjang Ino. Kalau Shikamaru tidak salah ingat, itu adalah jenis bunga dogwood.

Satu alis Shikamaru terangkat, penasaran, "Kau yang membawa bunga itu?"

Tanpa mendongak dari kegiatan menggoreskan ujung pensil pada kertas di pangkuan, Sai menggelengkan kepala, "Ibu Ino yang membawakan bunga itu tadi siang,"

'Tadi siang?' Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya, 'Berarti sudah selama itu lelaki itu berada disini? Hmmm. Menarik'. Ia tahu Ino dan Sai cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Ino sering sekali heboh menceritakan soal Sai kepada Ia dan Chouji. Sai itu, Sai ini.

_Tapi sedekat itukah mereka?_

Pemuda berkuncir itu pun mengangkat bahu, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Gambarmu bagus, Sai!" ujar Chouji dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, sembari meletakan keranjang buah itu di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

Sai balik tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Chouji,"

Chouji lalu mendudukan diri di samping Shikamaru dan mereka mulai berdiskusi mengenai rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini, sedangkan Sai memilih untuk tak berpartisipasi. Ia masih terpaku di tempat duduknya, menggambar bunga yang sejak tadi jadi objek gambarnya. Shikamaru dan Chouji mulai membahas mengenai apa motif dan segala probabilitas yang mungkin akan muncul.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, Shikamaru tak sengaja menangkap tong sampah yang terletak di kaki ranjang Ino. Tong sampah itu sebenarnya tak menarik.

Yang menarik adalah apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Di dalam tong sampah itu, terdapat beberapa gulungan kertas gambar yang dibuang.

Dari baliknya, mata jeli Shikamaru bisa menangkap dan mengenali jika kertas-kertas itu berisi gambar-gambar dari buku sketsa Sai. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gambar-gambar bunga. Shikamaru ingat ia permah melihat beberapa diantaranya di toko bunga Ino—sayangnya ia tak tahu pasti nama bunga-bunga itu dan artinya. Itu kan keahlian Ino.

Beberapa diantara gulungan kertas itu hanyalah sebuah draft sketsa tak berbentuk dan tampaknya masih belum selesai digambar. Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

_Hmm? Sai membuang hasil gambarnya? Sai biasanya adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka buang-buang kertas seperti itu. Aneh sekali_, pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lantas bangkit berdiri, dan berkata, "Lebih baik kita biarkan Ino beristirahat. Aku khawatir kita menganggu Ino,"

"Ah kau benar," Chouji ikut berdiri di sampingnya, "Kita akan mengunjungi Ino lagi besok kan, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru mengiyakan, kemudian beranjak mendekat kepada Sai yang kini tengah menggoreskan sketsa keranjang buah yang dibawa Chouji di halaman yang baru. Ah, dia sudah akan menggambar objek baru lagi.

"Sai, kami mau pulang," ujar Shikamaru, tangannya terselip dalam saku, "Apa kau mau ikut pulang juga?"

Sai mendongak dan ia pun menggeleng. Ia melempar Chouji dan Shikamaru seulas senyum manis,

"Kalian dulu saja. Aku tidak punya jadwal apapun hari ini. Setelah aku selesai menggambar objek yang membuatku puas, aku akan pulang,"

'Menggambar objek yang membuatnya puas huh?' Sudut mata Shikamaru melirik pada tempat sampah yang penuh dengan gulungan kertas gambar Sai. '_Hmm. Tapi sepertinya ia tak akan pernah puas atau—ah.'_

_'Jadi begitu ya...'_

Sebuah realisasi tiba-tiba mampir ke otak jeniusnya, menangkap stimulus di sekitarnya dengan cepat.

.

'_Aku mengerti_' pikir Shikamaru_, 'Ia berkata begitu— dan membuang sketsanya secara sengaja, berulang-ulang ke tempat sampah karena ia tak mau meninggalkan Ino,_

_._

_Ia ingin punya alasan untuk tetap berada disisi Ino'_

.

Shikamaru mencoba menahan senyum yang mendesak ingin merambat ke bibirnya.

_'Sai, kau ada ada saja. Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa tidak tinggal bilang saja sih?'_

Ia tahu Sai memang punya kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi dan terlibat pembicaraan secara normal. Tetapi dalam tiga tahun ini semenjak ia jadi pengganti Sasuke, Sai perlahan mulai berubah. Ia tak lagi pemuda aneh yang gemar mengumbar senyum palsu kepada siapa saja. Ia telah menemukan teman-teman yang dikasihinya. Sahabat. Guru. Tim. Keluarga.

.

Dan yah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan cintanya_. Siapa tahu kan?_

.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya Sai," Chouji dan Shikamaru melambai pada Sai di dalam ruangan. Kedua sahabat lelaki Ino itu keluar kamar. Setelah menutup pintu, mereka mengambil langkah bersamaan menyusuri koridor ramai bangsal kamar rawat Ino berada.

"Shikamaru, kau menyadarinya juga kan?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru mengerling pada Chouji yang tertawa 'fufufu',

"Sai," sahut Chouji, tersenyum jahil, "Tidak usah pura pura tidak tahu, aku tahu kau pasti menyadarinya"

Shikamaru mendesahkan nafas, seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya, meski hanya samar-samar, "_Mendokusei_," komentarnya asal.

Chouji terkekeh kecil, "Aku harap ia bisa membahagiakan Ino. Dia lelaki baik," ujar pria itu, dengan kepala terdongak, "Meskipun dia agak aneh. Tapi Sai adalah lelaki yang baik,"

"Kau benar. Aku berharap Ino akhirnya menemukan kebahagiannya dengan Sai," Seperti aku yang menemukan kebahagiaan dengan si wanita merepotkan Sunakagure itu. Atau seperti Chouji dengan wanita merepotkan lain dari Kumo itu. Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua,"

"Hmm, kau benar, semoga saja," Chouji mengangguk-angguk, "Omong-omong, pembicaraan mengenai cinta begini membuatku lapar. Shikamaru, ayo pergi ke Yakiniku!"

"He? Bukankah sebelum ke rumah sakit kau sudah makan?" Lelaki berkuncir itu berkedip.

"Hehe," Chouji nyengir, "Kau kan tahu aku,"

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, pura-pura mengerang tak suka, "Ya sudah ayo,"

Bersama-sama mereka melangkah menuju Yakiniku Q, tempat favorit mereka bertiga. Tempat yang menyimpan beribu kenangan berharga.

"Pasti akan sangat seru kalau ada Ino disini,"

"Yeah, Ino pasti akan cerewet sekali,"

"Begitu Ino keluar dari rumah sakit, kita harus merayakannya dengan makan Yakiniku bersama-sama!"

"Yeah yeah,"

"Oh iya! Kita juga harus mengundang Sai, Temari, dan Karui bersama kita. Sebagai pasangan Ino Shika Cho, kau tahu?"

"Pasangan Ino-Shika-Cho—H-hei Chouji, apa-apaan katamu itu. Kau itu berlebihan,"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Shikamaru—ah pastikan kau mengundang Temari ya. Lalu aku akan mengundang Karui, oke?"

"Ck. M-_mendokusei_,"

.

.

* * *

**end. **

* * *

**.**

a/n: yak begitulah. Tiba-tiba pengen bikin saiino dengan latar belakang canon XD dan momen mereka di light novels manis-manis sekali. Yang paling aku sukai di Sasuke Hiden ini. Pas Sai notis ino-shika-cho dan buru-buru nyamperin, terus Sai yang megangin lengan Ino dan bilang "Ino, watch out/Ino, be careful", terus momen manis dimana Sai gambar bunga berkali-kali di sebalah Ino cuman karena dia khawatir dan ga mau ninggalin Ino :") Fak. Otp-ku manis sekaliii.

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Semoga suka. Dan yang nulis saiino makin banyak, hehe.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.


End file.
